


Musings of a Tau'ri

by Mareeswan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareeswan/pseuds/Mareeswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 'Death Knell', a short story on what could have happened while Delek was waiting around at the SGC. Set after Delek's confrontation with Selmak/Jacob. No Romance. One-Shot. First Stargate fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of a Tau'ri

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot I came up with concerning the Tok'ra, Delek. I know he is portrayed in a few fics as the 'annoying/bad/evil' Tok'ra, but after watching 'Death Knell' for the second time, I felt there was more to him than his harsh words to Selmak/Jacob.
> 
> Spoilers - Episode 'Death Knell' Season Seven.

Stargate Command 2004

Delek paced the temporary room he was given at Stargate Command. He did not enjoy waiting around. Especially when he believed he was being interrogated on a matter that was most likely a fault caused by the Jaffa.

"Calm yourself," Eran, his host, said.

"I do not like this," Delek replied. "Nor this room."

"I agree," Eran replied, looking around the room. Four walls, chairs, and tables with shelves lined with books. "They must have meant well when they gave us this room."

"It feels like a prison," Delek said tightly.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who are you?" Delek asked impatiently, after he opened the door. He scanned the woman before him, up and down. She was a head shorter than he was and matched his scrutinizing stare.

"My name is Amelia," she replied politely, gazing at the alien who she was informed was called 'Delek'. "I am one of the civilian contractors assigned to work at Stargate Command. My main role is to provide hospitality to our guests here."

"I do not need such... tau'ri luxuries," Delek replied, preparing to close the door.

Amelia frowned. "Do you not wish to have a tour of this base?"

"No," he replied.

Amelia was agape. "I-I... is there anything I can get you?" She tried to get a look inside the room to make sure he had refreshments. .

"I do not require anything," Delek said, starting to feel his patience wear.

Amelia swallowed and nodded. "Very well. If you do need anything, please, let me know."

Delek merely nodded and closed the door in her face.

Amelia stood at the door for several moments, shocked by how she was treated. She had heard the rumours spreading around the base that there was a tok'ra here, to help sort out matters that had occurred at the alpha site. It was such a horrible time... maybe he was upset from losing some of his comrades, she thought.

She headed back to her station, where her boss, Stephan was sorting through some papers.

"How does our new guest fair?" he asked, not looking up at Amelia.

"He wishes to be left alone," Amelia replied, standing in front of his desk.

Stephan looked up at his employee and frowned. "Most of our off-world guests at least enjoy a tour of this base."

"Well, I offered, and he declined," she replied, rethinking over the whole conversation she had had with Delek.

Stephan frowned. "An odd thing to decline, but then again, this base is not such an eye-opener. You know I have been sending in petitions to General Hammond to lighten this place up. Make it more appealing to our guests."

Amelia grinned. "This is a military base we are working at, not a hotel."

Stephan shook his head. "They will never understand. Go and make sure our guests midday meal is being prepared on time."

...

"I heard he hates us."

"Who hates us?" Amelia asked her fellow work friend, Karen. They were in the kitchens, preparing lunch for the officials upstairs and their tok'ra and Jaffa guests.

"That tok'ra guy," Karen replied, striking out a line on her list of things to do.

"You mean Delek?" she asked. "The guy in the guestroom."

Karen frowned and shrugged. "I don't know where they are keeping him."

"Who told you he hated us?" Amelia pressed.

"I was cleaning up General Hammond's office, when I overheard the General speaking to that Jacob guy. He said he had just come back from speaking to some other guy called Delek, and apparently this tok'ra does not 'approve' of us earthlings as hosts."

"As hosts," Amelia repeated.

"Yah," Karen replied, filling up a large jug with iced water. "I mean, how disgusting is that! Who would want to be a host to a little alien anyway?"

Amelia frowned. "That's a little insulting to us, though."

"Why?"

"Well hosts are one of their big issues, but they don't want to even look at us as potential hosts," Amelia said, trying to remember the briefing she once had on the tok'ra.

Karen shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. Come on; help me carry these trays upstairs."

After setting up lunch in the briefing room, Amelia was sent to give a tray of food to Delek. She found herself freaking out. If this alien hated the tau'ri, then maybe he would get angry with her. Gosh, her mind was swirling with possible scenarios.

She reached the guestroom he was assigned to and knocked loudly three times.

The door opened and revealed Delek with his look of impatience. "Yes."

"It is midday here, on Earth," Amelia replied, gathering her strength. "I have bought you some food in case you were hungry. May I come in?"

Delek seemed reluctant to do so, but nodded and stepped aside.

Relieved she had managed to get into the room, Amelia pushed the tray to the centre of the table and took a deep breath. "Why do you hate us?"

Delek frowned. "I do not understand."

"Why do you hate us?" she repeated. "Us, the tau'ri. What have we done?"

"Your people make unworthy hosts," Delek responded. "Your people have not been slaves to the goa'uld for thousands of years. You do not understand."

Amelia frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" She placed her hands on her hips. She may have been shorter than him, but she had home turf! "You only like human hosts who are... are slaves? How could you say something like that? What does your host think? You know, thinking like that makes you no better than the goa'uld!" She went to walk towards the door, but was stopped by a powerful grip on her arm.

"How dare you say such words to me!" Delek growled, his eyes flashing.

Amelia tried to free herself, but he only tightened his grip. "You're hurting me," she cried, feeling tears coming to her eyes. "Let me go!"

Delek let her go, causing Amelia to fall to the ground. She stood up quickly, straightening her clothes. There was a moment's pause as Delek continued to glare at this tau'ri woman. "Look," Amelia said, thinking how stupid she was to lose her cool. "I am sorry. You're not like the goa'uld, but you're not perfect either. How can you say that the tau'ri are not worthy tok'ra hosts, all because we are not slaves! Tell me, have you been out of this base? Have you socially interacted with other people from Earth? We are not as bad as you may think." Amelia turned and headed for the door, pausing before opening it. "You know, Delek. Our ways may not be like yours. We have not fought the goa'uld for thousands of years, and yes, we are a very young race. But we are trying. That is all we can do." Amelia sighed heavily and opened the door, not looking back.

"She has a point," Eran said.

Delek did not reply to his host, but merely glared at the door before turning towards the table. There was no denying that he was hungry.

"Looks interesting," Eran said. "May I take over?" Delek gave his host control without a word.

Eran sat down at the table and observed the food. "It smells good," he said, trying to lighten Delek's mood. "Tell me, when was the last time the tunnels had such good smelling food like this?"

"Eat it all you like, I will not stop you," Delek replied.

Eran frowned. "You know we will have to talk about what she said sooner or later."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"I said she had a point," Eran continued. "They are a young race, and I do believe they have been trying."

"Their actions against the goa'uld are rash, and have caused many tok'ra lives," Delek retorted.

"But their population is vast," Eran pressed. "Didn't Jacob tell us once that Earth's population is in the billions! That is enormous! We have never come across a human world with so many people. Not even the goa'uld have such numbers."

"I agree," Delek said, "their numbers are impressive."

"But I do agree with you that the tok'ra should go their own way for a while," Eran said, hoping that would cheer Delek up. "We need to preserve our population."

"Yes."

"They won't understand, though," Eran said. "They will think they have done something to upset us."

"They have upset us," Delek retorted.

"Not intentionally."

...

An hour had passed since Amelia had been in Delek's presence. She was standing in the locker room, looking at her arm in the mirror. There was no bruising, but it was still early. She was terrified that Delek would end up complaining to General Hammond about her, thus having her fired in the process.

"Karen," Amelia called.

"Yah?" Karen replied, coming out of the bathroom.

"Can we swap jobs for the afternoon?" she asked hopefully.

Karen stared at her. "You wanna go and clean up the briefing room?"

"Well... I haven't done that in a while," Amelia said.

Karen chuckled. "Fine, whatever. What's your job?"

"Umm... picking up the food tray from the guestroom, and changing the flowers."

"That's it?" Karen asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I have an early afternoon."

"Well, that suits me," Karen said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Amelia sighed with relief. At least she would not have to see him again.

...

Delek was about to head to the briefing room to ask 'permission' to contact the tok'ra High Council, when the door opened unexpectedly.

"Who are you?" Delek asked immediately, starting at the young, red-haired woman.

"Oh," Karen said, caught off guard. "I thought you would be gone by now. I've come to collect the food tray."

"Is that not Amelia's task?" Delek inquired.

Karen slowly nodded. "Yah. Well, Amelia and I work in the same department." She walked over to the table and picked up the tray. "She is currently cleaning up the briefing room. Is there anything else you need before I leave?"

"No... thank you," Delek replied.

Karen nodded before leaving.

"I believe we have upset Amelia," Eran said.

"As she has upset us," Delek said.

"I want to go to the briefing room now," Eran said.

Delek sighed heavily and complied. He walked stiffly up the corridors of Stargate Command. He did not really enjoy being escorted, but Eran kept telling him it was custom here.

They reached the briefing room and saw Amelia cleaning up the table. "What are we supposed to say to her?" Delek asked. "I will not say that I am sorry."

"Let me take over," Eran said. "And you should apologies. You were physical towards her."

"I did not know that you cleaned as well as served," Eran said to her.

Amelia was startled by the unfamiliar voice and turned quickly to see Delek standing before her. "I-I... your voice has changed."

Eran smiled. "I am Eran, Delek's host."

Amelia stared. "Oh."

"You must forgive us," Eran continued. "Delek is a strong being, but he knows when he has done wrong."

Amelia crossed her arms and continued to stare at the man before her. "If he knows he has done wrong, then why are you talking?"

Eran's head bowed. "Eran wished to speak with you," Delek said. "I apologise for my rash behaviour earlier."

Amelia slightly smiled. "Apology accepted." She turned back to her duties. "The meeting is supposed to start in half an hour. You can wait here if you wish."

Delek nodded and said nothing.

Amelia finished cleaning up the briefing room, while Delek stood by the large window and watched the Stargate.

"Delek," Amelia said, right before she was about to leave. Delek turned around and waited for her to continue. "Just for the record..." She smiled. "I don't hate you. In fact, I think I know why your people made you a leader among them. You are strong and capable, but remember... your people are no longer alone in the fight against the goa'uld."

"... yeah, I've been thinking about that." Amelia turned to see Dr. Jackson walking up the stairs with General Hammond.

"I better go," Amelia said to Delek quickly, picking up her stuff and swiftly leaving the briefing room.

Delek stared after her, quite intrigued by what she had said.

"She is right, Delek," Eran said. "We are no longer alone in this fight."

"Yet, we must continue with our own ways," Delek said solemnly. "The ways of the tau'ri are not for us."

"First you must speak with the council about their final decision on the matter," Eran reminded him.

Delek sighed heavily. "We have a short amount of time before the meeting, so we must make this quick."

"General Hammond," Delek said. "I wish to speak to the tok'ra High Council before the meeting."

"Of course," Hammond replied. "Follow me."

"You know, I don't think the tau'ri are so bad," Eran said positively. "They are courteous, and serve delicious food."

Delek smiled to himself. "You have always been able to see the good in people."

"Perhaps if you let me... influence you a bit more, then you will too."

"Do not mock me," Delek said sourly. "You know I have always had respect for Selmak. But times are different now."

"If you can apologies to a tau'ri woman whose job was to wait upon us, then I do not see why you cannot apologies to Selmak," Eran said.

"Perhaps in good time," Delek said watching the Stargate activate. "For now, we have more important matters to focus on."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note - I don't really know how hospitality is run at Stargate Command. But if they have luxury (by their standards) guestrooms, then they are bound to have some sort of 'room service' going on. I'm probably totally out of whack... but hey this is FANfiction! :)


End file.
